naruto_battle_ninjas_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle Ninjas Movie 2: A New Generation
The Battle Ninjas Movie 2 is the second movie. Summary The Battle Ninjas and their cousins must help Hotaru and Hosho save the Hidden Leaf Village from Genmai. Plot Aboard their boat, a female ninja in the Otsutsuki clan and a male ninja in the Nara clan look after the baby Ninjas known as the Battle Ninja babies and Battle Cousin babies. On the way, a red sea serpent threatens them—one of the many forms of Genmai, an evil spirit. They escape by following a rainbow up to the sky, while the boat transforms into the Cloud Clipper. There, Gen'yumaru gives the group their "emblems", pictures that indicate each character's role or specialty. Kaguya Otsutsuki and Shikadai Nara, as the characters are named, become founders of the Kingdom of Caring, a land which comprises the Hidden Leaf Village and the Forest of Feelings. For the Ninjas' first Caring Mission, Kaguya and stowaway Toneri (one of the Cousins) travel to Earth and visit a summer camp for orphans. There, they meet three of its participants: a ninja named Hibari, and her friends, the duo Hosho and Hotaru. A boastful boy nicknamed Crimson Fist always defeats them in competitions, and assigns them to trash duty. Hibari is unsatisfied at this; she and her friends run away, only to get lost in the woods. Kaguya soon finds Hosho and Hotaru, and brings them to the Kingdom of Caring. After they arrive, the children hear a bell toll from the Caring Meter, which tells the ninjas how much caring is taking place on Earth. Shikadai and Kaguya tell them to babysit the Ninjas, before they leave to search for Genmai and Hibari. Meanwhile, in the woods, Hibari meets Genmai (as a normal ninja) for the first time, and asks him to make her the new Camp Champ. He grants her that wish, telling her she must pay him back with one favor, and heads away while she rejoins her friends. Aware of Genmai's potential, Kaguya and Shikadai move the Ninja babies to the Hidden Leaf Village, and the Cousin babies to the Forest of Feelings. Both sets quickly grow up to become the Battle Ninja Family. Later, while the Ninjas prepare a party for the Kingdom's founders, Genmai enters the Hidden Leaf Village in disguise so that he can capture the whole Family. A cluster of stars, assistants to the Ninjas and Genyumaru, drives him off; he then morphs into a raging red cloud. The Ninjas shoot light at him from their bellies, forming their "Battle Ninja Stare"; the Cousins also help by using their "Battle Cousin Call". Afterward, Kaguya and Shikadai decide to search for him, and leave the Heroes to handle missions all by themselves. During their patrol, Hinata spots Hibari stranded in a canoe within a lake; the other Ninjas and Cousins set out to rescue her. Genmai fires lightning bolts before the team, and captures many of them with his magic bag— the favor he wanted Hibari to do all along. The few Family members at hand determine that she has teamed up with him. This prompts Gaara to hold a conference at the Hall of Hearts; Naruto, Konohamaru and Hibari's friends later join them. That night, Genmai's influence causes the other people to wreck the camp. The Ninjas and Cousins search for the Family members, before Genmai imprisons them—first in cages, then inside big rubies hanging from a chandelier. Meanwhile, Hosho and Hotaru tell Hibari of their conviction to rescue the Family from the villain. Feeling guilty, she finally pays him back by admitting what she has done. Despite this, her bargain with Genmai is over. Kaguya, Shikadai, Hosho and Hotaru enter Genmai's lair amid his impending deed; Hibari asks him to free the others. While Kaguya and Shikadai enact their Stare, lightning from his cloud strikes Hibari, who screams in fear and gets struck and wounded. With little energy left in her, she crashes down the chandelier with a marble. The Family members, finally free from the rubies, help Kaguya and Shikadai out. At the sight of a dead Hibari, Genmai becomes remorseful for his actions. He asks the Battle Ninjas to bring her back to life, but is disappointed that their kindness is not even enough. So he, the Family, Hosho and Hotaru chant "We care!" enough times to bring her back to life. Soon after, the group quickly leaves the cave as it transforms into an outhouse. Genmai becomes a real ninja, and everyone is overjoyed. After a swim in the lake, the campers say goodbye to the Ninjas and Cousins; the former Genmai promises to be a better person at camp. The film ends with a message from its narrator, Genyumaru, and flashbacks of the Battle Ninja Family's childhood. Trivia *The founders are revealed to be Kaguya Otsutsuki and Shikadai Nara. *Gemnai appears as a former main antagonist, while Hibari appears as a former secondary antagonist. *Gaara, Rock Lee, Yahiko, Toneri Otsutsuki, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade, Karura, Urashiki Otsutsuki, Kankuro, Might Guy, Sen, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Yome, Naruto Uzumaki, Chiyo, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Kakashi Hatake are the only characters to also be seen when they were babies in the movie. **However, this only happened from the beginning of the movie to the end of "Growing Up", when they became adults, although they can be seen when they were babies in "Forever Young" when Ino and Yahiko go through the fountain. **Itachi Uchiha is also a baby, but his full appearance as a baby is unknown, as in one scene, he is tucked in bed and his head can only be seen while the rest of his body is covered by a blanket. *Hamura Otsutsuki is absent in this movie *Ino Yamanaka, Kaguya Otsutsuki and Shikadai Nara made their debut. *Ino Yamanaka is the only new character that is a baby. *The Battle Ninjas and Cousins cried several times as babies. **The first time was when Hinata and Urashiki cried because their sandcastle was knocked over. Shikadai helped them stop crying by putting them to bed and placing pacifiers in their mouths. **The second time was when Toneri cried because Kaguya met Hotaru and Hosho. **The third time was when Toneri cried because Kaguya and Shikadai left, and the other Battle Ninjas and Cousins cried because Toneri is crying. Hotaru and Hosho helped them stop crying by changing their diapers, feeding them, and putting them to bed so they can sleep. Category:Movies